


[Podfic] Reconstruction Site

by EmilianaDarling



Series: [Podfic] Building From the Ground Up [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Brief Jealousy, Espionage, Identity Issues, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Winter Soldier.  </p><p>He is James Buchanan Barnes. </p><p>He’s not one and he’s not the other, and he’s not sure if that makes him anything worth saving. </p><p>[In which the Winter Soldier leads Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson on a wild goose chase through Eastern Europe so that he can learn more about the man who actually thinks he can be saved.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reconstruction Site

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reconstruction Site](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439917) by [EmilianaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling). 



> Apparently my brain decided that I wasn't going to be able to do anything done until I podficced this story! (I also recently purchased a new microphone and figured that this would be an excellent fic to try it out on.)

  
**Cover Artist:** Emiliana Darling  
 **Length:** 00:50:07  
 **Intro/Outro Song:** "In the House, In a Heartbeat" by John Murphy  
 **Download:**  [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reconstruction-site-0) at the Audiofic Archive  
 **Alternate Download:** [MP3](http://emilianadarling.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Reconstruction%20Site.mp3) and [MP4B](http://emilianadarling.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Reconstruction%20Site.m4b) at Paraka Productions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you're excited to download this podfic or have enjoyed listening to it, please consider leaving a comment. I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, please feel free to join me over on [my tumblr](http://emilianadarling.tumblr.com) for more Captain America and Steve/Bucky-related flailing!


End file.
